1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive control device for a brushless motor of a fan.
2. Related Art
The conventional brushless motor of the fan includes a transformer connected with a power source for voltage drop to output for rectifying and filtering to provide for a motor coil and a drive control circuit. However, the existing transformer increases cost, volume and complexity of the motor due to its weight, bulk body and working requirement and reduces reliability and stability of the motor due to heat generation. Moreover, the brushless motor utilizes a current limit protection to keep a working current below a limited value when a supply current is higher than the limited value. However, the motor circuit does not break off and the motor coil is continuously working. As such, the motor coil is easy to overheat or burn out under the high loading situation in a long run.